


An Angel in the Kitchen

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 15





	An Angel in the Kitchen

You wake up in the middle of the night to some noises from the kitchen. You slowly walk from your bedroom through the long hallways, of the bunker, to the kitchen. You sneak to the kitchen doorway to peer inside. You take a look inside and find…Castiel? What’s he doing? You walk into the kitchen.

“Hey Cas,” you say as you sit at a small table. He looks at you curiously, while tilting his head to the side.

“Why are you awake, Y/N?” Castiel asks.

“You woke me up,” you reply, shrugging. He gives a surprised look; then he looks down at his feet shyly.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Castiel says, still looking at his feet. You chuckle silently at his nervousness.

“That’s okay,” you say. He looks at you as you smile at him. His cheeks redden, and he walks to a seat at the table.

“Well, I’m glad that you’re awake,” Castiel says. Your head tilts like his did earlier.

“Why’s that?” You ask.

“Because I enjoy your company,” he says and smiles at you. You feel your cheeks get hot.

“Oh…thank you, Cas,” you say.


End file.
